


The Princess and her Frog

by PrincessAgony



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Domestic, F/M, Jinade, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Important artifacts, documents and other items have gone missing from the Hidden leaf. If they are not found the ninja world could be at risk. The Third Hokage calls upon his two former students to retrieve them before it is too late.There is an oc shipped with Kakashi but they won't be in the story too much only when needed so don't let it deter you!





	The Princess and her Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> A/N: and done! This first chapter was so long took me hours to write but it is complete more to come!!! Sorry if it seemed like the ending was a bit rushed.

There are in a sense two things a man needs to live a full life, a sound mind and love. Everything else is extra. Of he thought about it hard enough he might remember the very morning his father had told him that. His mother had been wearing an apron her long blonde hair tied up in a messy knot on top of her head. She had been humming some soft strange melody as she cooked him breakfast. His father sat next to him at the table, his tea steaming and a mission report in hand. He only looked up when his wife sat a bowl of food before him. Jiraiya could remember the look of reverence on his father's face. How his stern face melted into a kind smile. He ran a weathered hand through his own white hair and looked at Jiraiya and spoke those words, before his gaze shifted back to his wife. Jiraiya looked at her too and smiled his mother was the best and he decided then and there he would only give his heart to a woman like her, no one else would do. A woman with as much spirit as she had heart.

“You alright Jiraiya?” Kakashi’s lazy voice pulled the sage back to the world of the living, the tea sitting before him cooling down from neglect as the steam billowed into the early morning air. He gave a small smile to the silver haired shinobi.  
“yeah i’m fine just distracted is all” he waved his concern off with a small wave.

“did you want to talk about it?” the younger male took a bite of his Dango chewing thoughtfully as Jiraiya replied.

“not much to talk about really. Just thinking about my parents and how happy they were together. Thinking about settling down, i’m getting too old, need someone to come home to everynight.” He shrugged his shoulders with mild disinterest.

“taking a page from my book huh?” Kakashi smiled from under his mask his eye crinkling from his grin.

Jiraiya chuckled, “what can I say, you and Akane just….inspire me so” he clenched his fist for effect but dropped the silliness for a moment. “more like a page out of moralities page. I’m not as young as i used to be. I won’t live forever.” 

Kakashi went to respond when a soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, at the tea house doors stood a beautiful kunoichi, with long, dark red hair and violet and black Kimono. the lovely Vine and leaf patterns shone pretty in the warm sun. Her hair pulled up high and held up with delicate pins and a comb. He blushed slightly at the sight of her, Jiraiya giving a knowing grin. He was proud of him, Akane was a great woman and if she wasn't so young he would have flirted with her. Kakashi had seen a lot in his short 26 years it was about time he got something nice. 

“Ahhh best not keep your bride to be waiting then. I’ll foot the bill this time.” The sage motioned for Kakashi to join his fiancee

“I’ll see you around then. Thank you” Kakashi grabbed his pack off the table and walked to the entry way the roses he bought earlier we're presented to the red haired Kunoichi, who gave a furious blush and a tight hug.

It was nice to see a young couple in love. It was made his heart ache in a bitter way. He had wasted so many years chasing frivolous girls and pursuing a career in writing. Nothing ever felt substantial. Then there was all the younger shinobi, getting their own squads, getting married, living peaceful lives in the safety of the village. Jiraiya was jealous. Not in a nefarious way, more of a longing way. He had spent most of his life in wars and conflict. Maybe that was why he spent so much time now on the move. He didn't really care why anymore, but more now he wished for stability and for home. It was with these thoughts in mind he finished his tea and dumplings before paying. As he started to duck out a shadow loomed in from the darkness and with a soft 'pat’ landed before him. 

“Master Jiraiya, Lord 3rd asked me to give you this. As well as inform you he wishes to see you at once. I apologise for the interruption” the Anbu dipped his head respectfully handing him a scroll before poofing away, most likely returning to his duties.

“Not even a hello or goodbye, kids these days I tell ya” he heaved a hearty sigh as he opened the scroll, inside the writing gave a basic rundown of what appeared to be an important mission. Great.

“Ah the old man, never fails to keep me busy.”

 

✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓

 

By the time he had arrived at the hokage’s office he was finished with the overview. A team of rogue ninja had managed to steal some highly classified documents from the San village and a couple of Important relics from the cloud village. Both sets of items contained sealed powers meant to keep the villages safe. With them in rogue hands the wrong people could get ahold of them and cause a lot of deaths along with straining the relationships between the village considering it was mostly konoha nin in the criminal group. The just was a simple search and retrieve mission but, with it being such a long term assignment and such powerful foes it came as little to no surprise to him that he would be asked to do this.

Outside the door he knocked, taking a breath to steel himself. “ You asked to see me?” 

Sarutobi looked up from his stack of papers, tobacco smoke billowed lazily from his pipe. He looked tired. “Jiraiya come on in. I hate to ask this of you but as I'm sure you can see this mission is of absolute importance.” 

“Yeah I kinda of gathered that. Do you think it has something to do with Orochimaru? Seems like his kind of MO.” The sage took a seat on the edge of the desk folding his arms as the hokage's shuffled for a file, handing it to him once it was found.

“As likely as it sounds I don't think it's him. We haven't heard word of him in months and with all things considered I don't he'd be interested. Too beneath him.” Sarutobi blew out a puff of smoke as he leaned back.

“He likes to think he's above it all. Still I'll keep an eye out. What are these?” Jiraiya waved the folder back and forth, not actually opening it.

“List of missing items, 4 scroll, 2 sealed boxes, and 10 files on lineage documents all classified. Along with the profiles of the rogue ninja, their capabilities and last known locations. Unfortunately this won’t be easy” 

Jiraiya took a moment to flip through the documents, scowling as he read through the profiles. “ You have to be kidding me? These guys are scattered to the winds, there is no way I can get them all in time. I’m great but you know this is near impossible for one man sensei.”

Sarutobi smiled and blew out a puff of smoke. “You won’t be alone, not entirely anyways. I have taken the initiative and asked for Tsunade to join you, she replied earlier this morning. I will admit she isn’t thrilled with the idea but, she has agreed to meet you and two other ninja of your selection at the border of the land of waterfalls. From there you will split off into two teams you and Tsunade go one way your other two will double back and hit the trails farther east. I’m sending you with a teleportation scroll. Send them back as they are found. Deal with the rogue ninja how you deem fit.” Lord 3rd stood from his desk and moved to the cabinet in his office, pulling out a large scroll with a strap he handed it over to his former student.

“Well, well. I haven’t seen this thing in years. I thought we lost it back in Tsuchigakura?”  
Jiraiya looked it over, warn and the ink faded lightly but still as beautiful as it was when he was a child.

I did, but an old friend was kind enough to retrieve it for me. You remember the jutsu?”  
He returned to his chair with a tired sigh.

“Mmm, I do. How long do I have to select my team?” He shifted from sitting to set the scroll across his back moving his summoning scroll to the side to make more room.

“I’d prefer if you had them picked by dawn, and ready to go by tomorrow evening. Choose wisely, this mission of the utmost importance.” Sarutobi scowled as he leaned back, crossing an arm over his chest as he held his pipe an inch or two from his mouth.

Jiraiya rose from his seat with a grunt of acknowledgement. He glanced over at his former master for a brief second before nodding and moving to the door. He had an idea of who he wanted on his team. He hated to bother them but with their talents they were the obvious choice. Just as his hand touched the doorknob the Hokage spoke once more with a very somber and hard tone, like a man who had seen and lived through too much. 

“Be care Jiraiya, this may be Below Orochimaru but its not above the Akatsuki, i’m not saying they are behind this but stay sharp, with everything going on in the land of fire we can’t stand to lose anymore shinobi.”

Jiraiya paused for a moment, taking in what the elder had said, before pushing the door open quietly. He made to speak again but closed his mouth, deciding against it. The halls echoed back his foot falls filling the air with an ominous ambience. A heaviness filled his heart, as he climbed down the stairs pulling out his black book. He flipped open the pages finding the address of one of the Ninja he planned to pick. He didn’t live too terribly far away, so when he left the building he took a sharp right and made his way to the home districts where many of the apartments in the village sat. as he picked his way through the streets he smiled. A small festival was setting up. Stalls and booths were being built as chefs cooked noodles and cakes. Meats and other treats sizzled enticingly on grills, while pools were filled with water and fish. Prizes strung up above the booth banners and barrels rolled in to set up games and merchandise. A lively spirit started to make itself know and Jiraiya couldn’t help the sad smile on his face. He used to love coming to these event as a child and a younger man, all the girls in pretty Kimonos and eager young men trying to win their affections. As he made it farther into the fair many more shops were up and running. His heart sank as he spotted a couple up ahead. They were standing at a stall selling noodles and sweet dumplings. He recognized them right away. 

It was hard not to, Tall spiky silver hair and deep bright red hair gave them away even before he could make out their faces. Kakashi and Akane stood there in Kimonos buying a plate full of Dumplings and cartons of noodles. Akane’s was the same one from earliers that day, but Kakashi’s was in a bright ocean blue, with silver detailing of dogs. They both looked so perfect together and as he approached him he left horrible for what he was about to ask of them. Blue eyes locked onto grey as Akane turned to address him, a pretty painted smile on her lovely face.

“Master Jiraiya, good afternoon.” Her voice was pleasant, drawing Kakashi’s attention as well though his expression was of more confusion then surprise.

“Good afternoon Akane, you look absolutely gorgeous. I trust you are keeping Kakashi out of trouble?”

“Oh stop, and it’s more like im trying to get him in trouble, he stays home too much.” she grinned before offering him some dumplings. “Sweet pork dumpling?” 

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly.” he waved off the offering.

Before she could object Kakashi spoke up eyeing the book in his hand. “Gathering a team?” 

“As sharp as always Kakashi. Yes, and as much as I hate to ask it of you i need your assistance on this mission. Both of you. Both of you have a particular set of skills that could come in handy on this mission.” He scratched the back of his head before folding his arms across his chest his face becoming more serious. “It’s a matter of village security. I can brief you farther if you agree but this is highly sensitive.” 

Akane sighed before looking over at Kakashi, his face unreadable behind his mask but she could tell by his stance he wasn’t pleased. “When do we leave?” 

“Akane you don’t have…”

“Dawn. However I understand if you choose to decline. I hate to rain on your date.” He offered a folder to them which Akane took the folder with a gentle sigh and handed over her box of dumplings to the other shinobi.

“Well alright I’ll read over it tonight while i pack my things for the mission. And don’t fret over the date Sensei, we can always go one another one. Kakashi shall we?”

“Yeah, we’ll meet you near the gates to the village near dawn.” Kakashi sighed as he got suckered into carrying everything.

The young couple made their way into the now growing crowd before disappearing from sight. Jiraiya rolled his neck before puffing out a gust of air from his nostrils, deciding it was his best idea of the day he moved to make his own way through the crowd, a beeline straight for a grilled fish vendor. Might as well get some tasty food before hitting the road.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I realized that AO3's format makes chapters look smaller. this was like 13 pages in Google docs XD more to come.


End file.
